


You're Living in the Madness

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blood, Bondage, Dark Will, M/M, Mask, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton is back and goes to welcome their newcomer to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration from the teasers we've been given. Have you seen that new [cane](http://kipsiih.tumblr.com/image/77263297041) Chilton has? It's just too fabulous. :)

It was astonishingly beautiful, and Chilton couldn't help but run his fingers down the length of it. It gleamed in the light, the silver of it making him almost blind by its beauty. He had asked for the best and gotten it, and now he was extremely pleased.

It gave him a surge of power, like he was the emperor everyone had to bow down to. He wanted to test his new cane, show it around like a trophy. Make everyone drop down to their knees and praise him.

When he walked back to his office, he couldn't contain the smirk that played on his lips as he thought about all that he could do. _He was back_ , and none of the prisoners could do anything about it. He knew that some of them had hoped for his death, it was a pity to let them down. Especially Will Graham, who had maybe thought that he wouldn't see him again.

He decided to pay his newcomer a visit.

 

**

 

Walking down to the cells was exhausting, even with the cane. He wasn't healed completely yet, but that didn't stop him. As he opened the door to the familiar corridor with his card, he heard pained sighs and grunts from the cells. He smiled to himself, taking joy in the agony his prisoners showed him as they saw him again.

His cane made a beautiful clicking noise every time it came down to the cold floor, and he saw how a few patients followed it with their eyes, with sneers on their faces. Chilton stopped then. He made his way to one of the cells and hit the bars with his cane. It made a cold sound that echoed through the corridor.

Everyone stayed silent, listening. Chilton tapped his cane on the floor then, satisfied. He shifted his eyes to the dark mop of hair and smiled.

”How are you today, Graham?” he asked, eyeing the man with delight in his eyes. He couldn't wait to start poking around that mind of his, it was truly intriguing.

He didn't get an answer. He had expected it, but it still made him shift and grip his cane tighter. He hoped that it wouldn't take long for him to open up. It would be frustrating _and_ he would have to resort to ways and means that he didn't feel were quite so pleasant. At least for the prisoner.

”Now, Graham. I'm sure you have at least some manners. Or have they vanished with the murders you committed?”

Will snapped his eyes up at him then, his blue orbs stormy and furious. Chilton smiled at him, caressing his cane with his fingers. _Progress._

”About those murders... we need to discuss them,” he said then, letting the words hang in the air for a moment before adding: ”so that we get to know you better.”

He saw how Will's eyes shifted to his new cane, his eyes narrowing for a moment. Chilton wondered if the thought about killing him with it. He smiled.

”Now, since my schedule is quite empty today, I thought that why don't we start right away,” he stated and called the guards to get Will out of his cell.

They handcuffed him and led him to a small room, Chilton following behind them, his cane clicking with every step he took. The room was bland; a table and a couple of chairs facing each other and bolted to the floor. No windows, nothing else at all.

The guards left Will seated in the other chair, and Chilton nodded to them as a sign to leave. The door clicked shut behind them and Chilton took a seat himself, holding his cane nevertheless. Will's eyes shifted to it again.

”Let's start with the usual,” Chilton said then, his fingers twirling around the silver knob. His other hand retrieving a small recorder from his breast pocket. He placed it on the table and pressed 'ON'.

”Taped patient interview with subject William Graham,” he started, and Will's eyes flashed dangerously as he said his full name. ”It's 14:56 and I, Dr. Frederick Chilton, am interviewing him today.”

”How are you feeling today? If we'd go back to where we started,” Chilton asked with a smile on his face. Will glared at him, before replying curtly: ”Fine.”

The answer made Chilton feel pleased. It was the first time that Will spoke to him after being imprisoned. He could hear from his voice that he hadn't used it for a while, it was rough. Will's eyes were on the recorder, shifting time to time to his cane.

”We know that you were brought here after quite unfortunate events,” Chilton continued, keeping his gaze on Will, who sneered at his choice of words. ”Tell me, what pushed you to murder? Was it the beauty you saw in them? Or did it excite you?” he asked with a smirk.

Will lunged at him then, and Chilton let out a yelp as he tried to escape but failed, as he tripped down to the floor, Will right above him. He shouted for the guards to come and help him, but they weren't quick enough. Will snarled and Chilton screamed when he felt Will's teeth on his nose, drawing blood.

He couldn't get a hold of his cane, it had rolled away from him, and so he writhed under Will, who glared down at him with bloody lips, red trickling down his chin as he tried to get his hands free. That was when the guards appeared and pulled Will off of him.

Chilton wheezed as he stood up and grabbed his cane. He snatched a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to his nose. It stained to red after a minute and he cursed, tasting blood in his mouth. He commanded the guards to take Will back to his cell, and they left without a word.

”I'm nod done whid you, Gdaham!” Chilton yelled after them, cursing then silently.

He walked to the table and pressed 'OFF' on the recorder before slipping it back to his breast pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was peaceful despite the painful ache on his nose. It had needed a few stitches, and Chilton cursed at how ridiculous Will had made him look like. He was sure that no one could take him seriously now that his nose was wrapped up with bandages.

It was afternoon when Chilton made his way back to the cells. His insides boiled, but he kept the same bright smile on his face when he stopped before Will's cell. He was greeted with a sight that made his smile widen, and he tapped his cane down to the floor.

Will was lying on his small bed, wearing a straitjacket and a plastic mask. Chilton was happy that the guards had followed his instructions. It was only wise to be cautious now that it was obvious that their patient was a violent one. He didn't really feel like getting bit again.

Chilton called the guards again and watched how they pulled Will out of his bed, shoving him towards Chilton. He was glaring at him, but Chilton gave him a smile as he waited for the guards to lock the cell.

They were walking to another direction this time, and Chilton could feel how Will radiated fury and dread. It made him feel like he was in charge again, which was the whole idea here. He was going to show today that _no one_ had the right to attack him in his own facility. He had the upper hand here.

When they stopped before a heavy-looking door, Will's eyes shifted to Chilton before he was shoved in once again by the guards. They pulled him over to an examination table and forced him down to lie on it, strapping his upper body and legs. Will tried to squirm free, but it was pointless, he was already secured tight.

The guards left after Chilton's order and the man sighed as he closed the door behind him. He turned his gaze to Will, who was still glaring him. The mask truly suited him, as did the straitjacket.

Chilton took a step closer to the table, his cane clicking on the floor once again. Will's eyes narrowed and Chilton tapped his cane again.

“You know,” he started then, a curious glimmer in his eyes, “I've noted that your eyes tend to wander a lot.” Chilton licked his lips, seeing Will fixing his eyes on him. “But they tend to linger a long while on my cane, I wonder why.”

Will looked at him, but didn't say anything. All he did was wait. Chilton saw this and smiled. “Your behavior was quite out of line yesterday,” he continued then, and saw a glint of glee in Will's eyes.

The smile died on Chilton's lips. He tore Will's prison trousers down his legs and brought his cane down to Will's right leg with a strike. Will let out a scream of pain, gritting his teeth then together, as there was another hit on his left leg as well. It hurt, the hard metal making contact with his skin. He could feel it all in his bones. There would be bruises tomorrow.

“I think you need a lesson, _William_ ,” Chilton said then, making Will shiver with the way he used his name. “Don't you?” The tone was pleased, but underneath Will could detect anger. He squirmed and shook his head.

“I can't hear you, William,” Chilton chided him, letting his cane brush against the red marks on his legs that he had left there earlier. Chilton watched how Will's mask became foggy with his breaths, and he hummed.

He placed his cane on the table before pulling Will's trousers lower, getting a wide eyed look from him. He let his hands rest on his thighs before slipping them to his knees, parting his legs more. Will let out a choked cry, his eyes tearing up.

“Shush,” Chilton whispered and slapped his thigh. He fished a bottle of lube out of his suit pocket and watched how Will's eyes widened with terror. “Now, I don't think that you deserve _too much_ pain, that just isn't the style I treat my patients here,” Chilton smiled down at him, amused at how Will started to writhe again.

He took a grib of Will's hair and the other froze, his teary eyes staring up at Chilton's. It might have been one of the few times he actually looked at him dead in the eye. “Stay put,” he commanded then, before opening the cap of the bottle and slicking his fingers with the lube.

Chilton let his fingertips brush against Will's hole, making him jerk away from the touch. He slapped at Will's thigh with his other hand, making Will bit his lip against the sting of it, his legs already sore from the beating. Chilton sighed and pushed one of his fingers inside, and Will squirmed immediately, trying to break free.

The clench around Chilton's finger made the man shiver, and he watched how Will's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. It was quite beautiful, especially when he started to open him up with his finger, moving it in and out of him a few times before adding another in. Will gasped and bit his lip harder against the sting.

“I could be more vicious with you, if I just wanted to,” Chilton whispered to him as he fingered him open, Will grunting with the pain. “But that would be no fun, really.”

He withdrew his fingers, and Will thought that it was all over, but what he saw next made his stomach tighten with fear. Chilton looked down at him and smiled at his alarmed look. “It's alright, William,” he said, “it might seem a bit big, but I'm sure it'll fit you just well,” he purred as he slicked his cane with lube.

“I thought that you wanted this,” he continued excitedly, “from what I've seen you eyeing this so much. It's beautiful, really.” Will was shaking his head again, this time whispering a mantra of “No, no, no” over and over.

Chilton smiled at him as he positioned the knob of his cane to Will's entrance. Will shivered, and started to breathe irregularly. “Don't start hyperventilating now,” Chilton chided, as he started to slowly push his cane inside Will.

Will trembled and shivered when he felt the cold metal on his skin, piercing into him. It was all too much, and he let out a cry when the knob disappeared inside him. Chilton smirked and pushed his cane further, Will's hole taking it all in.

“Just like I said,” Chilton commented then, licking his lips at the sight. “Y-you're no- not getting away with th-this,” Will groaned then.

Chilton tilted his head and withdrew his cane just enough for the knob to stay inside Will before he pushed it back in. Will let out a gasp and stared up at him with terrified eyes. “I don't think that you've grasped the idea yet, but you're here _on your own_. At my mercy,“ Chilton stated.

“And like I said, you seem to like this,” he purred and brought his hand to Will's cock, already hard from the teasing. Will bit his lip, the moan dying in his throat. Chilton let his other hand drop to his thigh as he started to fuck Will with his cane, the silver shimmering with every thrust of it.

The thrusts were hard and rough, and Will screamed and plead for Chilton to stop, but the man just smiled at him and told him how spectacular he looked like this; his hole being so greedy and sucking his cane just further inside him.

“No, stop,” Will wailed, and the tears that had earlier threatened to fall trickled down his cheeks. His mask was foggy from his breaths, and Chilton admired that look on him as he twirled his cane, the knob of it pushing a bit further and making Will gasp.

“That's it, take it in,” Chilton purred and thrust the cane again, making Will scream and arch his back. He twirled his cane and made Will gasp once again, the sound of him making him smirk. He brought his hand back to Will's dick and gave it a stroke. It seemed to be too much, since Will moaned and came all over his hand and his own straitjacket.

Chilton tsked and withdrew his cane, wiping it with his handkerchief. “What a greedy _slut_ you are, _William_ ,” Chilton smirked at him, before making his way to the door and calling the guards.

“I'm going to k-kill you,” Will snarled at him, when Chilton turned to him and let the guards in.

“I doubt that, since I'm going to cure you.”

 

**

 

It was a week later when Dr. Lecter came to visit Will. He walked over to his cell and greeted him as usual. He saw that something was wrong immediately, when he took in Will's appearance.

He seemed shaken up, and he clung to the bars, watching Hannibal with his big, blue eyes. “I need your help,” Will whispered, his voice breaking with emotion, his eyes full of tears.

Hannibal watched him with concern, wondering what had happened. His eyes shifted to Will's neck, seeing a dark bruise there. He saw red, and he pulled his lips into a tight line. _No one_ was allowed to touch _his William_.

“Let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ending phrases have been taken from the teasers ehehhe. ^^


End file.
